


Bélier

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Holidays, Horoscope, M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Ou quand Mu se fait mandater par Athéna, cela ne présage jamais rien de bon. Ou pas.





	Bélier

Bélier:  
Cette semaine: Les échéances heureuses de discussions commencées en début d'année pointent leur nez. Et ce n'est que le début d'un nouveau cycle.

En ce mois de Juin ensoleillé, Mû avançait lentement vers l'échafaud. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front tandis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but.  
Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment qui le faisait blêmir, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et souffla un bon coup. Puis entra d'une démarche assuré.  
Un sourire bienveillant l'accueilli dans la salle. Chose qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.  
Et la nouvelle tomba. Telle une bombe.  
Mais quel soulagement!  
Ses congés ainsi que celle de Shaka avait été acceptées par leur déesse! Enfin des vacances! Houra !


End file.
